1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image forming device, an image forming method, and an image forming program executed in the image forming device, in particular to an image forming device, an image forming method, and an image forming program which requires user authentication to start a printout process.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, an image forming device is connected with a plurality of information processing devices by way of a network, and is shared by a plurality of users who use such plural information processing devices. Here, the image forming device includes a digital complex machine (MultiFunction Peripheral (MFP), Scan Print Copy (SPC), or All In One (AIO)) having at least two or more functions of a printer, a facsimile, a copy machine, a scanner, and the like. The information processing device includes a personal computer (PC), and the like. The image forming device and the information processing device are connected so as to be communicable to each other by way of a network such as local area network (LAN) and the Internet, and constitute an image forming system. The image forming system can be constituted by connecting one image forming device to one information processing device at one to one in the minimum configuration. Nowadays, however, a large-scale image forming system is often built up, in which a plurality of image forming devices and a plurality of information processing devices are connected to each other.
In the above-described image forming system, when a user attempts to output a printed material of a desired document from an image forming device, the user specifies a data file of the document by operating the information processing devices, specifies the image forming device to execute the printout of the document, and finally inputs an execute instruction of the printout to the information processing device. The data file of the document mentioned above is a data file stored in a storage region of the image forming system.
The information processing device transmits print data including various data of settings related to the printout process and the content of the document data file to the specified image forming device. The image forming device receives the print data transmitted, creates job data from the print data, and executes a printout process based on the job data created. The printed material of the document is then discharged from a paper discharge tray of the image forming device. The user can then go to the image forming device and collect the discharged printed material of the document.
In the image forming system having above described configuration, the user may not always be near the image forming device at the time point when the printed material of the document is discharged from the image forming device. Rather, since the image forming device is shared by the plurality of users, another user may be near the image forming device. Thus, ensuring information security related to the printed material of the document discharged from the image forming device is a problem in such image forming system.
In relation to such image forming device connected to the network and shared by the plurality of users, an image forming device is proposed in which the user performs user authentication in the vicinity of the image forming device to cause the image forming device to start the execution of the printout process of the document, and the execution of the printout process of the document is started only after the user authentication is successfully completed, in order to ensure information security related to the printed material of the document discharged by the image forming device. In such image forming device, the job data based on the relevant print data is not immediately queued even if the print data requesting for the execution of the printout process is received, but instead, such job data is retained in a temporarily held state. Only after successful completion of the user authentication, of the jobs in the temporarily held state, the job registered by the user who has succeeded the user authentication is queued, and the appropriate printout process is started. Such printout process is well known as “authentication print” or “confidential print.”
Plural proposals have already been made for specific user authentication methods. The methods proposed includes: a method of inputting a user name and a password to a device through an inputting means; a method of using an IC card for information for specifying the user to be held as data and an IC card reader; and a method of using a biometrics authentication for identifying the user by using behavioral and physical features of the user. The biometrics authentication is a generic term for the authentication method of identifying and checking an individual by using physical features such as patterns of fingerprint, vein, and iris of an individual, or behavioral features.
The following patent documents will be introduced as document examples disclosing the related art of the present invention.
JP 2001-209696 A discloses an information management method and an information management system. In such information management method, a device managed by an entity that performs information providing service to users and configuring an information management system archives information provided to the users on behalf of the users. The user who receives the provision of the information does not store the provided information in user's device, but instead stores authentication information and the like in the user's device. When the user desires to utilize the provided information, the user sends the authentication information to the device managed by the service entity, and receives and utilizes the information managed by the service entity.
Even in a situation where a plurality of users desire to be provided with same information, the service entity does not archive a plurality of copied materials of the information for each of the plurality of users, but archives only the original of the information.
Therefore, in the information management method of JP 2001-209696 A, waste that arises in the information management system configured by the device of the service entity and the device of the user by storing and managing a plurality pieces of same information is suppressed, and thus the cost necessary for archiving information is reduced.
JP 2002-169682 A discloses an information processing method, an information processing device, and the like. In the information processing method, the server device can recognize an image processing function and a paper discharge processing function of each of a plurality of connected image processing devices. When receiving from a host computer a request including a printout, the server device analyzes the content of the printout related to the request, determines the image processing device which executes the printout for every page contained in the request by considering the image processing function and the paper discharge processing function of the plurality of connected image processing devices, and sends a printout instruction to the plurality of image processing devices included in such determination. The image processing function here is a function related to a color printout and a monochrome printout.
The information processing method and the like of JP 2002-169682 A thereby realizes an efficient operation of the plurality of image processing devices which are connected to a plurality of host computers by way of the server device.
JP 2006-244372 A discloses an image forming system. The image forming system includes a document processing device, an image forming device, and a portable terminal device. The document processing device is configured to transmit a print job to the image forming device. The print job transmitted from the document processing device may include parameters related to the print job. The parameters include a parameter indicating that the print job is in a secure print mode. The print job in the secure print mode is a print job set so that the execution of the printout is started only after user's operation for authentication. The image forming device which receives the print job determines whether or not the print job is in the secure print mode from the parameters, and holds the print job for a predetermined period if the print job is in the secure print mode. Furthermore, the user can request the image forming device through the portable terminal device to extend the period in which the print job in the secure print mode is held.
Thus, in the image forming system of JP 2006-244372 A, the user can extend the period in which the print job in the secure print mode is held in the image forming device by using the portable terminal device, and thus the relevant print job is prevented from being deleted from the image forming device even if the user cannot execute the print job in the secure print mode before the elapse of the predetermined period.
JP 2002-073198 A discloses an authentication method and an authentication device. In the authentication method, a predetermined authentication device is used for user authentication. The authentication device includes an input unit for accepting input from the user, an input monitoring unit for monitoring the input, and an authentication unit for executing authentication in response to an instruction from the input monitoring unit. The input monitoring unit monitors the input from the user, and determines whether or not the relevant input satisfies a predetermined condition. The input monitoring unit instructs the execution of the authentication (re-authentication) to the authentication unit when determining that the input from the user satisfies the predetermined condition.
In the authentication method of JP 2002-073198 A, the input monitoring unit instructs the execution of re-authentication to the authentication unit when the input from the user satisfies the predetermined condition regarding the user who has once succeeded in the authentication.
The authentication method of JP 2002-073198 A performs the user authentication plural times so as to enhance the accuracy of the authentication itself.
JP 2006-123415 A discloses a printing device, a method of controlling the same, a job processing method, and a printing method. In the printing method, when the print job in the secure print mode in which the printout of plural sets is programmed is input to the printing device, the printing device starts the authentication operation, and outputs the printed material for only the number of sets less than or equal to the above plural sets based on the print job only after the authentication is successfully completed. This printout is a so-called trial printing. The printing device again starts the authentication operation before starting the execution of the printout for the remaining number of sets. In the relevant printing method, the printing device does not start the printout for the remaining number of sets until the authentication is successfully completed.
In the printing method of JP 2006-123415 A, the authentication is again required to the user after the printout related to trial printing is performed. Thus, the security on the printed material is ensured even if the user is away from the printing device between the trial printing and the printing of the remaining number of sets.
The printing method of JP 2006-123415 A has features in that, when the printout process is temporarily interrupted in the process of the printout process executed based on the setting set in the print instruction received by the printing device, the user authentication is thereafter required to resume the temporarily interrupted process based on the setting set in the print instruction. The relevant method does not change the setting set in the print instruction received by the printing device in response to the user authentication performed after the temporary interruption and before resuming. If the user desires to change the setting set in the print instruction input to the printing device, the user has to make an input separately to change the setting after the user authentication is completed.
Thus, the authentication print printout process is an effective processing method for ensuring information security related to the printed material to be discharged.
However, in the conventional authentication print printout process, if, after the authentication print job is input to the image forming device, a user wants to change the setting of the job from the original setting as the job is initially inputted such as a change of the setting related to the number of print sets in the job or a change of the setting so as to delete the data of the job without storing them after the completion of the printout process, the user must first execute procedures for logging into the image forming device so as to have the input unit of the image forming device be in a state of accepting the operation of the user, and, then, he or she needs to input the instruction to change the setting to the image forming device through the input unit. For instance, when the user wants to instruct the image forming device to delete the job of the authentication print after the completion of the printout process, he or she needs to go through the procedures including troublesome operations including: logging into the image forming device by performing the user authentication again; operating the input unit of the image forming device to display a jobs list;→selecting a job to be deleted;→inputting the setting for the deletion of the selected job.
Thus, in the conventional authentication print printout process, if a user wants to additionally make some instructions with respect to the authentication print job after the authentication print job is inputted to the image forming device, he or she is disadvantageously required to perform very troublesome operations, which degrade operability and/or productivity of the image forming device.
Furthermore, in the conventional authentication print printout process, when a plurality of authentication print jobs for one user are held in the image forming device, the plurality of authentication print jobs are collectively processed immediately after the completion of the user authentication, or the user needs to operate the input unit and select the job to be printed out after the completion of the user authentication. In the image forming device adopting the former processing method, a drawback in that even unnecessary printed materials for the user are collectively printed out may arise. Collectively printout processing even the unnecessary printed materials leads to longer execution time of the authentication print job and, at the same time, leads to waste of source. In the image forming device adopting the latter processing method, the user needs to select the job related to the necessary printed material through the input unit of the image forming device after the user authentication. In the image forming device adopting such method, the user cannot automatically acquire the printed material after the user authentication.